


EPIC

by readnrite



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readnrite/pseuds/readnrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love is supposed to be epic. It's not supposed to be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EPIC

This was not how today was supposed to happen. He expected the middle of the night wake up, the frantic drive to the hospital, the yelling, the screaming, being called a myriad of names. It was normal. He should have known. Nothing was normal for them.  
He continued his pacing. Doctors, nurses, other parents-to-be walked by the room. Occasionally, one peered in the room at him, but no one stopped for more than a minute.  
"Come on, Veronica. We're supposed to be epic. Years..."  
 _It took the better part of the latter part of their twenties to get their selves together, to fall into rhythms both old and new. He had several more years to go in his contract when Bonnie had died, so it was on and off. And then, when he finally was able to take a job in California-a commercial pilot, of all things, and not that he had to-but he wanted to-there was still the newness of seeing each other on a regular basis. And then moving in together. It was the fifteenth anniversary of their first kiss on the balcony of that seedy hotel that he proposed, asking her for so many more that they would spend together-consecutively._  
"Continents..."  
 _The second he discovered that she had never left the states, forays into Mexico aside, he determined that she would see the world. He begged her to let him make all the arrangements and, for some reason, she relented, asking that he give her enough notice of how much time they would be gone. He planned out the honeymoon for all the places he had flew into but never really seen-London, Berlin, Venice, New Delhi, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Sydney, Rio de Janeiro-and told her to get two months off from both her father and Cliff. For once, he decided that it was fine to use the money that had been left in his trust fund frivolously. He knew it was worth it the night of their wedding when he pulled out the folder holding their itinerary. It only took a moment of reading before the folder was dropped unceremoniously on the floor and forgotten. (At least, for a couple of hours)_  
"Ruining lives..."  
 _Once in a while, she lets him help with a case. He remembers the thrill of it from their early days, is quite excited when she asks him to come on a stake out with her. But then, as they sit in the dark, discussing things both small (is it too early to put up decorations in November?) to large (the hope that next year will see them celebrating a third member of their family on its way) he sees things in a new light. Remembers the night that they started up again. How Keith Mars had to be in the hospital for close to a month because of this very career._  
 _It's not until later that week, when he has joined Veronica in the office, splitting pasta and salads with her and her father, that he decides he wants her to quit what she loves. The man they had been watching for that night crashes into the office, screaming about what they've took away from him. Keith asks the man to calm down or to leave, neither of which he does. Veronica reaches for the phone and the man jumps across the desk, knocking her backwards out of the chair. He's up in an instant, trying to restrain his temper and just hold the bastard, but in the same breaths he's thinking about how this man just assaulted his wife and how he needs to pay._  
 _Later, as the angry (now)ex-husband has been escorted to the station by Sheriff D'Amato, and Veronica has been told to take it easy and he's to watch her and not let her sleep for a while, he broaches the subject. He knows it's not the best idea, nor the best time, but that eternity when she wasn't responding to her father (who said it was actually only about 10 seconds that Veronica had blacked out)and he was holding onto the man who had done it, had terrified him. They fight, and he is forced from the bed, though he refuses to leave the room._  
 _The next morning, they argue it out, but they've learned how to fight with each other. There's a compromise. She'll leave cases that involve angry spouses alone-and he'll try to accept that this is what she loves. Plus, as she points out, he makes his living miles above the ground, which is not the safest profession in the world._  
"Bloodshed..."  
 _They spent most of the morning at home, pacing the floors, timing, practicing breathing. For the longest time, logical, rational Veronica was in charge. Yes, she was in pain, but she had a part in creating it, and at the end, they'd be bringing home their baby. Around noon, they'd made calls and texted the gang-Keith, first and foremost, and then Max, Wallace, Dick, Weevil. He even made a point to let Trina know, even though he hadn't heard from her in about six months, since she got started on her latest TV show. Then they headed to the hospital and things progressed from there._  
 _He remembered looking out the window from her room and noting just how red the sky was as the sun dipped below the Pacific. And then noticing that a red of the same color was staining the sheets underneath Veronica. By the point he could say anything, they were forcing him out of the room, and then they were whisking her down the hall, mask on her face, talking rapidly about getting OR three prepped for emergency surgery._  
 _Later, he was allowed back into the room, and was told that when they knew something, they'd let him know._  
He paces a couple more rounds in the room and decides that he's going to get some answers, now. But as he's striding towards the door, it pushes fully open and in walks a nurse, carrying a blanket wrapped bundle. Luckily, he's beside the chair, because he has to grab it. The woman chuckles, and nods for him to sit.  
"Would you like to meet your daughter?" There's something in his throat that prevents him from speaking, so he just nods and she places the tiny girl in his arms. He stares for a minute, thinking about all the times he heard of people trying to figure out which part of a baby looks like the mom and which looks like the dad. All he can see is Veronica-in the eyes, the lips, the nose, the mouth. It's not until he sees the splotch on the pink fabric that he realizes he's crying. He feels a tissue pressed into his hand and looks up, seeing the nurse still in the room. A moment later, he asks.  
 _"Veronica?"_

_A month later_  
He's standing at the tombstone, dressed in suit and tie. The airline allowed him two months leave, and this is the first time in almost a month that he's left the house.  
"I wish you could see her. Only a month old, and she's changed so much. Her hair is dark, but I'm thinking it's gonna turn. Her eyes are already going dark, so that's definitely something she got from me." He looks around, glad that he's here on a Monday, when, hopefully, the paparazzi are still in bed. "She makes the most amazing noises. I swear she's already so smart-she watches everything and you can just see her learning already. And I'm already showing her how to fly...just a little. She loves it."  
"Yes, and you don't love it quite so much when she spits up all over you afterwards." Up the walk comes Veronica, pushing a stroller. She stops behind him, and he turns and pulls the baby out of the seat. He cradles her, slips his other arm around his wife.  
"Mom, I'd like you to meet Lynn."


End file.
